


Instead of Sleeping I-

by kingsqueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, He needs sleep, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Little bit of angst, Making Out, Mention of sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Race Ambiguous Reader, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but elf would make the most sense I guess, but no sex, dont we all, gender neutral reader, hand holding, making friends with a warg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsqueen/pseuds/kingsqueen
Summary: You sneak Legolas out of his room. Things go from there.





	Instead of Sleeping I-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Night fell, bringing with it the stars as Mirkwood’s only prince headed for his chambers. Legolas had just come back from training with the guard. His muscles were sore and he desperately needed rest. The laborious activities of the day payed off when he landed faced down on his bed. Without attempting to get up, he kicked his shoes off and slipped into reverie. 

-  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. All he knew was that an annoying tapping sound had roused him from his slumber and that he wasn’t happy about it. 

He turned his head toward the far side of his room, eyes falling onto the source of the noise. Pebbles seemed to be coming from underneath his balcony and hitting the glass door. 

And he knew exactly who was causing it.

Legolas had no intention of getting out of bed. It was the middle of the night and his muscles still ached. Elves had to rest eventually, and he was long overdue. He turned away from the balcony door with a huff. Legolas was convinced that the pebbles would cease if he ignored them long enough. With that thought, the prince let the tapping slowly lure him back to sleep.

  
  


_BANG!_

A particularly large rock had hit the door. Legolas leaped out of bed. Exasperated, he starting slipping his boots back on. 

_BANG!_

Another big rock hit the glass and he sped up. 

“Alright, _ALRIGHT!_ I’m coming!” He shouted, hopping to get his second boot on. He made his way across the room grumbling about shattered glass and an angry father. 

Legolas opened the door, which was surprisingly durable, and walked out onto the balcony. He held his hands in front of his face to protect himself from the onslaught of rocks. 

Under his balcony was you, with your arm drawn behind your head, about to lob another rock at his poor glass door. You dropped it upon seeing him and smiled.

“What?” He hissed. 

“Legolas! I thought I’d have to do that all night!” You whisper-shouted back, not off-put by his obvious display of irritation. 

“I was sleeping,” The accusation in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, “I rarely need to sleep. But the _one_ time I’m tired you nearly shatter my door!”

“If you’re trying to wake all of Mirkwood then you’re doing a good job.” You took a deep breath and continued, “You only ever worry about training and royal duties. Now get down here, we’re leaving. I have to show you something.”

His anger ebbed. What you said wasn’t untrue. Ever since his coming of age, he felt the full weight of being a prince. He just couldn’t run out on his own like he used to. Legolas was always needed when he was absent and had received many tongue lashings about his responsibilities.

And now you were standing under his balcony offering an escape, even if it was just for one night. He had to admit that he was curious about what you had to show him. Legolas wished he had the willpower to say no, to turn around and jump right back into bed, but he found himself saying, “What’s the plan?” 

“Come down and I’ll tell you.”

“My father would hate you if he knew you were leading me out of the palace.” He quipped while climbing down.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” you replied. He smiled.

-  
Legolas was glad that he was off of the palace grounds and deep in his beloved forest. As you led him toward the darker parts of the forest, though, he started to worry about what you had in store. It was pure luck that you both managed to avoid running into spiders. 

As smoothly as you possibly could, you slipped your hand in his and did your best to mask any signs of nervousness. You knew that you both felt strongly about the other, but neither of you had acted on it in the past. The most it had ever been was a lingering touch here and there. Frankly, you’d grown tired of waiting. 

To your immense relief, he gave you a shy smile and squeezed your hand back.

As you reached your destination, you tightened your grip on his hand and brought him down with you to hide behind a boulder. 

“What did you see?” He asked hurriedly, and reached for his bow, only to realize he had left it in his room. 

“Shhh, take a look.” You whispered. The both of you slowly looked up over the boulder, and you pointed to an open patch of grass in the otherwise dense woods. It was very dark, but Legolas didn’t have trouble spotting the sleeping warg that blended into the night.

“Ai! You should’ve told me what we were coming to see.” He scolded in a hushed voice. He then started to pat himself down, slumping against the boulder when he realized he hadn’t brought a single weapon with him. He had been in such a rush to leave his room, he didn’t take any precautions.

You held back a laugh at the display and grabbed both his hands in an attempt to calm him down. He wasn’t sure if he should be flustered or on high alert, so he settled for freezing on the spot. 

“He’s harmless.”

That sobered him quickly. “ _Its a warg._ ”

The warg brought its head up and sniffed the air. Legolas stiffened. He picked up a sharp rock off the floor and got into a fighting stance, but before he could do anything, you slowly walked out with your hands outstretched. 

The warg got up and started to approach you at the same pace. Legolas’ heart thudded sickly in his chest and his grip on the rock tightened. You were too close for him to make a safe move. 

The warg, having recognized you already, pounced on and greeted you with licks to your face. You sputtered and laughed in earnest, then started to scratch him behind the ears. When he turned over, you rubbed his belly.

Legolas, having forgotten all cautiousness when you were pounced upon, sprinted to you. Just as he was about to leap and bash the warg’s skull in, he heard your laughter. The beast was acting like a household pet. 

“Come and pet him!” You beckoned, then turned your attention back to the excited warg in front of you.

“How- You tamed a warg?” He asked incredulously, keeping a tight grip on the rock. 

He came to your side and watched you play with it. It wasn’t aggressive, that much was clear, but your almost-death had frightened him. He didn’t want to let himself relax just yet. Legolas loved animals, but it wasn’t hard to understand his weariness when dealing with a beast he was used to fighting. 

“I found him when he was a pup. The pack had left him behind,” you began, trying to ease his worries, “I took care of him and let him go when he got too big. He never went too far though. I think he likes me too much to leave. Wargs are canines at heart, and easy to tame if you find them at a young age.” 

You turned to face Legolas, “I trusted you by bringing you to him. You can’t tell anybody. I meant it when I said he is harmless.”

You knew it was selfish to ask a prince to let a warg live on his territory, but this one was different, you raised him. You felt a deep connection with the domesticated beast.

“Not a word.” he affirmed. Legolas couldn’t deny you. He didn’t want to imagine your reaction if guards were sent to hunt down and kill the warg. A grateful smile broke out on your face. 

Legolas knelt down and smoothed the course, black hair, while trying to convince himself that he made the right choice in keeping quiet. The canine then pushed his head into the elf’s chest. Legolas wrapped his arms around the warg’s neck and cooed into the large ear. The animal was easy to warm up to, he realized.

“Have you given him a name?” He asked, turning his attention away from the warg to look up at you.

“Fluffy.” 

He snorted. “Was that the best you could come up with?”

“Now that I think of it, I should have named him Legolas.” Comparing him to the animal earned you a playful scowl. You winked at him in return. “I think it’s time we leave him alone, wargs need sleep.”

“ _I_ need to sleep. We should head back.”

“I’d like to watch the stars for a little while.” It was clear that you were stalling, but, once again, denying you wasn’t in his skill set. 

“I know the perfect spot for that.”

Saying your goodbyes to the warg, you both headed off.

-  
It was his turn to lead you. With newfound courage, he took your hand and led you to a higher place in the forest. It seemed that holding hands had served as a silent confession for the both of you that night. 

The trees became less dense until there was finally an opening above, letting the moon and stars shine through the leaves. 

You both sat in the grass, hands still intertwined. Legolas felt a sudden heat on his arm and snuggled back into the warmth you offered.

“I haven’t watched the stars in a while.” He confessed, “Haven’t thought about what I was missing.”

“It never gets old.” You agreed. But you couldn’t really focus on the stars, the elf at your side was shining brighter. You were so, so tired of waiting for something to happen. It had become painfully obvious that you would have to make the first move if anything were to come of this relationship. Who knew when you would get another opportunity? It took a minute to gather your confidence. 

You moved his hair away from his face and placed it on the shoulder farther from you. His eyes tore away from the sky and uncertainly met yours. You gave him a reassuring smile as the hand that previously held his rubbed slow circles into his back. 

“I’ve missed you.” A light pink dusted his cheeks in response, and you inwardly rejoiced. 

“I’ve missed you too- oh!” He exclaimed when you quickly came to straddle him. You knew he could handle the sudden weight, Legolas was stronger than he looked, so it wasn’t worry of yours.

What you _did _worry about was rejection. So you paused for a moment and locked eyes. Red-faced and smiling, he gave a quick nod.__

____

He willed his body to do something, anything, but all he could manage was to bring his hands to rest on your legs. Legolas fully expected to wake up panting in his bed, disappointed to find out that these events had, like many times before, been a dream. 

__

You planted a kiss on his cheek, lightly pecked his jaw, then moved lower. 

__

At the first moment your lips came into contact with his neck, he jumped. After feeling you freeze, he ran his hands up and down your sides to coax you to continue. And continue you did. 

__

Eager lips kissed up and down the column of his neck. He shut his eyes and bared it wider for you. Your kisses had started to get sloppy, eventually stopping to pay special attention to the spot that made him gasp. Spurred on by his reaction, you bit down, then began to suck. He squirmed, then let go of your legs in favor of hugging you close to him. 

__

Releasing your lips from where they were fastened on his neck, you admired the mark you left. 

__

He kissed your jaw in a silent thanks then brushed his lips with yours. You felt your heart explode. His gentleness only encouraged you more and soon enough you were plundering his mouth. All you could think about was how good he tasted, barely registering how tight he was holding you. 

__

Upon pulling back, you first noticed his kiss-swollen lips. You hadn’t realized how intense the exchange had been. All the tension between you went into that kiss, surely your lips looked the same.

__

Legolas, upon feeling the first stirrings of arousal, pulled away from you with a heavy heart. “We can’t go further than this, I’m sorry-“ 

__

“It’s alright, no need to apologize,” you soothed, “I understand.”

You slid off of him and took your old place at his side. He was the crown prince, you both knew that it would do him no good to be intimate before marriage. You were unsure if it was a rule of the court or his own preference, but you were happy to respect his wishes either way. 

__

It wasn’t certain if he was going to marry you. You wouldn’t risk binding his soul to yours when the fate of this relationship was unknown. Not even now, in this clearing, where nobody except the two of you would know. You mentally kicked yourself for acting unreasonably.

__

The way he looked at you gave you hope, though. You knew he would fight for you.

__

With a lazy smile, Legolas pulled you into an embrace and kissed your shoulder before resting his head on it. You happily returned the hug. Beginning to breathe normally, you both stayed that way for a long while.

__

The elf in your arms started to feel a lot heavier. His breathing had slowed immensely and it took you a moment to figure out what had happened. You laughed, out loud, you couldn’t stop. Your shoulders were shaking as you laughed heartily, causing his body to shake too. He was in such a deep sleep that even the force of your laughter couldn’t wake him. 

__

You couldn’t bring yourself to be annoyed, especially not when you heard him murmur your name in his slumber. You kissed his forehead then shook him hard, but you only got a lulled head and an ear twitch in response. _He really did need sleep._

__

“I guess I have to carry you back then.” You mumbled to his sleeping form. 

__

The thought of you carrying Legolas through Mirkwood Forest was amusing at first. The amusement then turned into a cold dread once you realized how carrying the unconscious prince would look to a passerby. _To a guard._ The situation wasn’t so comical now.

__

Going through the palace seemed to be the only possible way to get him to his room, considering you couldn’t carry him back up to his balcony. You sent up a silent prayer that you wouldn’t run into the King. With a huff, you rose from the ground, _only mildly struggling by the way,_ with a sleeping Legolas in your arms. 

__

You smiled fondly. Getting in trouble was worth it if it meant spending time with him.

__


End file.
